


Mission: Impossible

by wikelia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Present, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, but i mean astrid is pretty attracted to heather too that's not my fault, i have no idea what endgame is, laughing at "endgame" as though i'm going to finish this story lmao, like hiccstrid was a thing yeah, so i have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikelia/pseuds/wikelia
Summary: Special Agent Haddock went rogue without warning. When Agent Hofferson runs into him, their friends, rivals, and enemies are thrown into a hunt for an elusive man, one who may be closer than they think. They’re not the only ones searching, however, and the race...is on.





	Mission: Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to thewarriorofberk on Tumblr! :)

 

“Thordammit, Hiccup.” Astrid slammed him against the wall, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. He met her glare rather bravely (there weren’t many people who could say the same). “It’s one thing to go rogue, it’s another to get in the middle of my fucking mission.”

“You have no idea what you’re up against, Ast.” He held her arms and swiftly took them off, clicking his tongue. “You have no idea what Drago Bludvist is capable of.”

She scoffed. “And you do? You don’t think working with Grimborn is clouding your judgement?”

“I never worked with Grimborn.”

“Forgive me for not believing you.”

“Astrid.” He held her hand tightly, already knowing how this would work out. “Did we ever have something?”

His ex rolled her eyes and snatched her hand back. “Don’t give me that bullshit. Yeah, we had something before you left your father, your agency -”

Hiccup groaned. That was the thing about Astrid, she wasn’t sentimental like that. She could be the sweetest person in the world if one stayed on her good side, which, unfortunately, he hadn’t managed. But there was a good side to that - she would agree to put aside feelings and get the job at hand done. 

“If you want to mess with Bludvist, then you’re doing it with me. Not without.” He stared at her seriously, not bothering to give any sweet boyfriend pep talks - he’d never been very good at those anyway.

“Same to you, asshole.” She turned around and left the bathroom.

Hiccup followed quickly behind. Lights were flashing in every direction, and it struck on him how completely blended in Astrid looked, in a short red dress rather than her usual suit. He was about to comment on it when she beat him to it.

“Gods, I am so glad I changed before I got here. These people look like they’re in a fashion show.” As though she wouldn’t have been drop dead gorgeous in her work attire. “But whatever. Let’s try to be in and out. Tell me what you know and I’ll return the favor.”

Hiccup, too busy gazing across the sea of people, didn’t think twice before telling her, “I already know everything you know. Snot’s been…”

He trailed off as he realized what he was saying, and inwardly cursed when Astrid’s eyes widened. Even with the screaming and music, her voice was clear as day.

“What!?”

Hiccup said nothing.

“He’s playing double agent for you? I am going to kill him, I swear -”

“Family is family!” Unlike her, he had to shout to be heard as they elbowed their way through the crowd.

Astrid scowled, but didn’t press the matter further. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they got to the end of the room, before Astrid opened the door in front of them with such vigor that heads turned.

On the stage was a man talking, and although he did not interrupt his speech, his eyes flitted over to them, and he gave them a small smirk.

Astrid’s fists clenched as an unpleasant feeling blossomed in Hiccup’s stomach. He grabbed Astrid’s arm and made the ruse of hugging her. “That’s not Bludvist,” he whispered in her ear, as she gently slid her arms around his neck. He knew her eyes were on the man. “That’s one of his men, Eret Eretson.”

“What the hell kind of name is that?” she murmured in his ear, as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

“You’re asking the guy whose name is Hiccup.”

“Right.” She pulled away right as Eret’s speech ended. The man walked up to them as chatter erupted in the room.

“Hiccup Haddock.” Eret extended his hand, which Hiccup shook with an expressionless look on his face. “And I didn’t think you’d bring guests.”

“Stormfly,” Astrid said, her expression steely as she too shook his hand.

Eret raised a brow. “Your reputation precedes you, madam.”

The name Astrid Hofferson meant nothing to most people, but the name Stormfly could strike people with fear. Hiccup knew how long it had taken for it to become a legend. Astrid had worked hard at it - no one knew where Stormfly’s loyalties lied, or what her origins were. But she was smart, calculated, and ruthless.

They didn’t know she was with the government, or that Stormfly was just a fake but useful persona.

“So where’s Drago?” Hiccup asked. Eret’s eyes flickered back to him. “He said he himself would come.”

“And you said you’d come alone. I guess both of you lied.”

“And yet Drago didn’t know this before he decided not to come.” Astrid stepped forward, her glare menacing. Damn, now was really not a good time for him to remember how much he liked her. “So maybe you should give us some real answers.”

“I didn’t know Stormfly was working with the Grimborns.” Eret smirked. “Or that she’d be so beautiful.”

Astrid’s eyes flashed even as a fake smile spread on her lips. “Roses are beautiful too, Mr. Eretson. But they have prickles.”

“Have I touched yours?”

“You’re quite close.”

“If Drago isn’t coming, then there’s no deal.” Hiccup tilted his head. “I’m afraid you’ll have to come with us.”

Eret opened his mouth to respond, right as Astrid slammed into him.

Hiccup cursed loudly, thinking that she had preemptively started a fight, when he heard glass shatter next to him.

Astrid hadn’t attacked Eret. She had saved him from a bullet.

Sent by…

Hiccup looked up to see a woman dressed up in silver metal, a mask covering her face. She raised her gun again, aiming it for him this time.

Hiccup ducked as Astrid got up. People had already started to scream. They were running this way and that, and he lost sight of the masked woman. Shit.

“That...that was the Razorwhip,” Astrid murmured, awe in her voice. She muttered something else, but he didn’t hear her.

“Who’s the Razorwhip?”

“I thought you knew everything,” she retorted, as they got back to back. Eret was still on the floor. Hiccup placed his good leg on his chest before he could get up.

Astrid gasped when she saw the Razorwhip again, and ran right at her, knocking her gun out of her hands with a well placed kick. They started to fight hand to hand, as Hiccup kneeled down and placed a hand on Eret’s shoulder.

Another man came out and grabbed him from behind, trying to flip him over his shoulder. Hiccup grabbed his arm, planted his feet, and bent over, sending the man flying over the other way.

“Call your bodyguards off!” he shouted, as another one ran towards him.

“Why should I?”

Hiccup spared the chance to look at him incredulously, now fighting two at once. A few feet away, Astrid fought the Razorwhip (whoever she was) fiercely. It was rare for anyone to last more than ten seconds in a fight with Astrid without a weapon.

“You’re coming with us. Put up a fight, and I let her shoot you.”

The man groaned. “Which one?”

“Does it matter?”

Astrid grunted as she fought. The other woman had produced a knife from her pocket and it was all a bit trickier now. If it could have been some big brute of a man, this would have been an easy fight. But the combatants were nearly matched in this case. As long as Hiccup made it out with Eret…

She couldn’t even turn her head to look at him.

(It was just the slightest bit of a rush. She was fighting the Razorwhip and she wasn’t dead yet. It was thrilling.)

Hiccup joined the fight from behind, punching the Razorwhip’s side. The masked woman groaned as Astrid kicked her legs. In a few seconds, she was in a prime location to be cornered. Wasting no time, she turned around, ran towards the open window and jumped out.

“The hell!”

Hiccup and Astrid ran to the window. She had miraculously landed on her feet and was running, away from the building.

“Did I see a Berserk crest on her hand?” Hiccup panted as he looked at his ex partner. “Astrid?”

“I’ll give you mine if you give me yours, Hiccup, we have a lot to talk about.” She cracked her neck and turned around. “Where’s Eret?”

“Handcuffed to this pole,” came the man’s voice. He looked bitter now, as they approached him.

“What does Drago want?” Astrid was looking at the bodies of Eret’s men on the floor, but the question was for both of them. Eret answered, still scowling.

Hiccup’s eyes widened at the response, and his fist clenched ever so subtly. Astrid’s brows furrowed in confusion - perfect, she had no idea what he was talking about.

“He’s after the Night Fury.”


End file.
